A service provider may offer a number of enhanced features with a voice mail system, such as electronic mail (e-mail) forwarding, providing a Web-based interface, allowing a subscriber to create private and shared distribution lists, etc. In some instances, a voice mail system may include an out-dial service to send a notification (e.g., a wake-up call, a reminder, or a message waiting notification) to a subscriber's cell phone, pager, and/or some other communication device. However, in instances when the voice mail system does out-dial to, for example, a switch, to complete the out-dial call, Local Access Transport Area (LATA) boundaries may not be taken into account. Additionally, the voice mail system may not include configuration information to adequately perform an off-network out-dial so that the out-dial routes to the correct switch.
Conversely, a subscriber may have to dial different telephone numbers to access his/her voice mail box, depending on whether the call is an on-network call or an off-network call, which, among other things, may be confusing to the subscriber.